


When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back, I'll be your levee

by Miyukitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Instincts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Mates, Nonbinary Character, Other, SASO 2016, Scents & Smells, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Remember the time Kenma was a dragon?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back, I'll be your levee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SASO2016 BR1 prompt: _Remember the time Kenma was a dragon?_
> 
> They/them pronouns for a Kenma of undefined gender, basically canonverse ~~except for one small detail~~ , this is a massively self-indulgent drabble that I almost wanna expand on...? :3 Kenma's form was obvs inspired by [Spirited Away](http://49.media.tumblr.com/9fb469a56655d238ebf5b100b07ef785/tumblr_n5vtgpuxDw1rolzjso1_500.gif). [Title from this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoFylcrxdM0)

 

Kuroo kept a close eye on Kenma most days. It was second nature for him, a pattern he'd fallen into over the many years they'd known each other.

  
  
He made note of when his partner skipped meals, and brought them snacks like apple slices to coax them into eating before practice. He observed every yawn and tired shake of the head, and always offered them a shoulder to nap on when they rode the train together. And he would stand by, watching fondly but protectively, as loudmouths like Lev or Taketora or sometimes that shorty from Karasuno, interacted with Kenma — because it was healthy for them to branch out, but only in small doses, and Kuroo was there to intervene if socializing wore them out too fast.

  
  
School, not to mention volleyball, was exhausting for someone like Kenma. (They voiced this opinion frequently and bitterly.)

 

Even if Kuroo couldn't exactly _empathize_ , he could definitely _commiserate_ — and seeing those sleepless bruises darken beneath dulled golden eyes always pulled at his heartstrings. (He knew he was guilty of exhausting Kenma himself, too — he couldn't help but want to dote on them, even when his brand of affection pushed the limits of overbearing.)

  
  
Kuroo was loathe to admit it, but the days he couldn't keep an eye on Kenma were deeply unsettling. He missed Kenma fiercely on the days they stayed home, too worn out to handle anything beyond their bedroom. (Kuroo didn't want to be reminded of the year he started Nekoma High, leaving Kenma in middle school without him.)

  
  
Kuroo was restless and jittery that day, pacing the halls between classes, staring in frustration at the clock every few minutes. He fired off a few texts, but already knew he'd get no response.

  
  
_I'm coming over tonight_ , the last one promised, knowing Kenma would at least read it.

  
  
He was too aggressive during afternoon practice in his rush to finish quickly. He apologized profusely to Lev for blocking the ball right into his face, but Yaku still snapped and shouted at him for playing recklessly.

  
  
"Just go home, captain," the libero sighed in exasperation. "We all know you have somewhere else to be."

  
  
Kuroo was ready to protest, but his eager feet had already carried him halfway out the door before he could say a word.

  
  
When he arrived at the Kozume family's apartment, no one else was home. With practiced ease, he slid the spare key out from under the welcome mat and let himself in. He slid his shoes off, and dropped his school bag to the floor.

  
  
All the lights were off, and he took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the gloom rather than turn them on.

  
  
His nose twitched at the scent of nepeta and valerian flowers hanging in dried bundles from the ceiling. The couch was stripped of all its cushions. A crooked smile tugged at the corner of Kuroo's mouth. In his socks, he padded over to the laundry closet to gather an armful of spare blankets. Kenma always raided the living room for pillows first, but forgot about the closet.

  
  
He eased Kenma's door open slowly, clearing his throat to announce his presence. The calming scent of herbs was stronger here, with dried flowers hung from their doorway as well as bundled neatly in the four corners of the bedroom. The mattress was dragged to the floor and tipped to one side, and piled high with a veritable fort of pillows and blankets.

  
  
A heavy quilt rustled, and slowly a face peeked out from the nest. Golden cat eyes gleamed in the dim light, staring greedily at the blankets in Kuroo's arms.

  
  
A long white-furred muzzle nudged aside the pillows they were concealed beneath. Kenma emerged far enough to test Kuroo's scent with their forked tongue flickering in the air, dragon face crowned with a rack of golden antlers and a long blond mane that trailed down their serpentine spine. Whenever Kenma grew too tired to hold onto their human form, they needed to rest and recharge like this.

  
  
This, too, had become second nature to Kuroo; part of the pattern that made up their intertwined lives.

  
  
"I missed you," Kuroo admitted freely, as the sulky dragon huffed and slinked over to him.

  
  
Kenma wasn't particularly large as far as dragonlore went — if Kuroo had to guess, he'd say they probably weighed the same in both forms, though the silk-furred dragon was long and thin enough to coil around his body several times. Kenma plucked the blankets from him with a disdainful sniff, and narrowed their feline eyes in accusation.

  
  
"I'm not late. I even left practice early," Kuroo retorted.

  
  
Kenma tossed their head, snorting sharply in dismissal.

  
  
"Can I come in?" Kuroo asked, his smile hopelessly fond.

 

Kenma could be capricious and spurn his affection on the best of days — and Kenma was not having a good day, he knew — so he always asked for permission. Still, even just seeing them like this was enough to make his earlier restlessness melt away. It was okay if Kenma said no. He would stand guard by the door and ensure the dragon could nap in peace.

  
  
Kenma hesitated, already halfway back inside the nest with their blanket prize. Then they ducked their head shyly, trilling a soft whistle of invitation.

 

Kuroo grinned broadly. He got on his hands and knees and crawled eagerly after Kenma into the pillow fort, dragging the quilt behind him so they were shrouded in darkness.

 

Kenma climbed up his chest with a light scrape of claws, butting their cheek against Kuroo's neck, rubbing their scent possessively on him. He scratched his fingers beneath the dragon's chin, making them purr.

  
  
"You're so beautiful. My mate," Kuroo murmured, and Kenma shivered.

  
  
The dragon purred softly as they coiled around his body, seeking his warmth. They nestled their head just beneath his, small antlers lining up against the curve of his jaw.

 

Kuroo stroked the dragon's fur as they both drifted into drowsiness, not quite asleep. They lay for hours, simply listening to the rhythm of their heartbeats together.


End file.
